Thad
Born: 1892 Titles: Bodyguard,assistant, Titanic survivor Description: Brown hair, blue eyes, and a scar Family info: Unnamed parents Jane Taylor (wife) ---- Thad was born in 1891 in China. His parents were missionaries there and lived in China until Thad was ten, thus returning to America. At the age of seventeen, Thad's parents wanted him to go to seminary college to become a minister like his father, but he had other ideas. Thad's parents believed that science was the enemy of religion, but Thad strongly disagreed with the notion and eventually departed. In 1908, inventor Nikola Tesla hired Thad as his assistant. In 1911, he met an aspiring writer named Jane Taylor and quickly developed feelings for her. The two went on a date and Thad promised to write, but was saddened when he couldn't because he felt she was too young for him. Seven months later, they were reunited on the Titanic. The two became very close during the voyage and Thad asked Jane to marry him, to which she agreed. Unforunately, the lovers were separated during the Titanic's final hours and Thad was never accounted for on the Carpathia, leading to his presumed death. Two years later, when Jane was nineteen, she discovered that Thad had not perished and the couple was reunited. The novel ends with Jane and Thad snuggling on a train traveling back to New York and it is presumed that later on they get married. Early life and childhood Thad was born to two missionaries serving in China. He lived in China until he was ten. He was raised to be a preacher (like his father before him), but he longed to be a scientist. This led to a major conflict within his family and at the age of 17, he moved to New York City to start working for Nikola Tesla. He continued to work for Tesla throughout the novel. Working for Tesla and meeting Jane Thad was admired Tesla and his inventions and worked for him from 1908 to 1912. In his third year of employment, Thad met Jane Taylor, a young woman who was an aspiring writer. The two met after Jane followed Thad until he confronted her about how she knew so much about the parcel he was taking to Tesla. Afterwards, the two went on a date and Thad promised to write, but neglected his promise after learning that she was four years younger than he was. He later felt remorse about this, but also said claimed that it was wrong for him to write to her. Voyage on the Titanic and engagement to Jane In 1912, Thad and Tesla arrived on the R.M.S. Titanic and found Jane when he went to help two girls (before he discovered they were Jane's sisters, Amelie Taylor and Emma Taylor). Later that day, he admitted that he had missed her and while Jane was secretly elated, she confronted him about his broken promise to write to her. The two grew closer and Thad eventually proposed to Jane. Sadly, the two lovers were seperated by Tesla's time machine and Thad was presumed to be dead. Finding Jane After time traveling with Mimi Taylor, they were held and interrogated at a police station in Halifax, Canada. Jane discovered them and freed them after much distress. Physical Appearence Thad is very attractive and is described as having dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his forehead. He is good looking without being perfect, according to Jane. Personality Thad is a very intelligent and kind young man who wants to change the world by inventing. He often feels that the world is unfair, because Tesla's inventions are often destroyed by his competitors, who usually get away with it. He does what he feels is ethical instead of following his heart. This is shown when he refuses to contact Jane, despite the fact that he is in love with her. He cares very much about Jane's welfare and tries to convince her to find a lifeboat during the sinking. He is sometimes pessimistic, as he believes Jane to have perished while she is in fact alive. Relationships Thad has several friendships and one girlfriend in the book. Family Thad has a rocky relationship with his parents, as he left them when they opposed his dream to become a inventor. It is unknown how his parents reacted after his "death" or if he ever contacted them after he was found. Jane Taylor Thad loved Jane with all his heart. Even though he abandoned her, he never stopped loving her and even sent her a Christmas present. After being reunited, Thad wanted to marry her and Jane accepted his proposal. For a brief period of time, Thad thought Jane to be dead. When he discovered that she was alive, "his face shone with joy" and they kissed despite the fact that they were in public in edwardian times. Tesla Thad was Tesla's bodyguard and assistant, and he also greatly respected Tesla and his work. The two were close and Thad was furrious whenever their work was ruined by Edison's thugs. Despite his respect for Tesla, Thad stated he would find another job if Jane became his wife. Trivia ° Thad played a sport in high school. ° Thad likes food from China. ° Thad is skilled at origami. ° Thad wants to design airplanes.